


You Can Thank The Journal

by GillsWritesAnime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Choking, Consent, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fellatio, Female Reader, Hair-pulling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Dom/sub, Light breath play, Like I literally Did, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Praise, Praise Kink, Safe Signalling, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Throat Bulge, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, What Have I Done, fantasies, fem!reader - Freeform, had me running laps and im the one who wrote it, if you know me irl no you dont, lol i almost forgot those, wet dreams, wow that was a ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillsWritesAnime/pseuds/GillsWritesAnime
Summary: “Interesting?” Bokuto repeats excitedly. If it were possible for his ears to perk up like a dog, they would have because Kuroo now has all of his attention.“Oh yes,” Kuroo says as he turns to reach behind him, eyes still glued to yours, and pulls back holding a brown leather journal. You feel the color drain from your face as you stare at it and the smirk on Kuroo’s face deepens. “I found this.”“A notebook?” Bokuto asks, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.“A journal. To be more specific,” Kuroo finally breaks eye contact with you to cast Bokuto an amused look, “(y/n)’s journal.”____Written for Yagami Yato's January Writing Event!!Discord name: girl_with_the_gills#6871
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 192
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: January 2021 HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!





	You Can Thank The Journal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first entry to any YH writing event so I'm super excited! This was the little push I needed to get out of my comfort zone and do something with my writing I've never done before! 
> 
> I definitely wrote a LOT more than I was expecting to write, but I'm certainly not disappointed or complaining! I just wanna give a shoutout to three of my wonderful friends who agreed to beta read for me - I was nervous going into this since it was new territory for me, but you guys kept giving me the encouragement to keep going and I'm so grateful for you guys!! You all rock and I love y'all!!! <3
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!! Please don't be afraid to leave a comment and drop a Kudos, thoughts and feedback are so, so appreciated!! <3

You and Bokuto laugh with each other as you step through the door of your shared apartment. Akaashi was in town for the weekend to visit his parents and had agreed to meet you both for dinner to catch up. To say that he was surprised to hear the two of you had moved in together would be an understatement. The two of you are in the same college major, so your schedules are always very similar since you both share the majority of your classes. You both worked different jobs, so that was where you parted ways, but after finishing your first year in the dorms, you both decided it was the most logical move since the two of you already knew each other from high school. Bokuto has to wake up much earlier than you do for volleyball practice in the mornings, but you don’t mind. He was usually pretty quiet about it. 

“Man, I can’t remember the last time I saw that look on his face!” Bokuto beams as he shuts the door behind him. “Maybe when I pulled off that narrow cross shot during the spring tournament senior year… man, that was awesome!” His chest begins to puff out as he recalls the memory, pride adorning his features. You smile and shake your head as you set your keys in the bowl near the door and shrug off your jacket. “What?” Bokuto asks, slightly pouting. “You were there! You saw how cool that was!” 

“I never disagreed with you, now did I?” You say as you step around the corner to the living room but stop as soon as you see Kuroo sitting on the arm of your couch, hands clasped together and watching you expectantly. “Kuroo!”

He lazily smiles up at you from his place on the couch. Kuroo had also been invited to go to dinner, but he had to present the research from his final project at the chemistry symposium around the same time, so he was unable to go. However, you and Bokuto had an organic chemistry exam coming up and he had agreed to come over after to help you both study. He already had a key to the apartment since he was over so often, so it wasn’t too surprising to find him already inside. However, it was just barely seven O’clock, and you had all agreed on seven forty-five. 

“You’re a bit early, aren’t you?” You ask, and Kuroo shrugs.

“A bit. I finished a little earlier than I was expecting, and your place is closer than mine, so I figured I’d just hang out here until you both were ready.”

“Oh. Well, I mean shouldn’t you have at least gone and changed first? You can’t be comfortable in that suit for so long.”

Kuroo glances down at himself, the maroon suit he has on making him appear out of place in comparison to yours and Bokuto’s more casual wear. He grabs the end of his black satin tie and brushes his thumb over the end of it. “It’s not so bad. If I need to change I’ll steal something of Bo's,” Kuroo says, the corner of his mouth turning up in his signature smirk. Normally, you wouldn’t think twice about it, but the strange glint in Kuroo’s eyes as he watches you keeps you pinned in place, unable to move. 

“Hey, (y/n), have you seen my– oh!” Bokuto says as he turns the corner and sees his best friend. “Kuroo! What’s up, bro?” He bounces past you in order to hug Kuroo, who returns it without ever looking away from you.

“Waiting for you to get here, actually. I was wanting to share something  _ interesting  _ I discovered today.”

“Interesting?” Bokuto repeats excitedly. If it were possible for his ears to perk up like a dog, they would have because Kuroo now has all of his attention. 

“Oh yes,” Kuroo says as he turns to reach behind him, eyes still glued to yours, and pulls back holding a brown leather journal. You feel the color drain from your face as you stare at it and the smirk on Kuroo’s face deepens. “I found this.”

“A notebook?” Bokuto asks, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

“A journal. To be more specific,” Kuroo finally breaks eye contact with you to cast Bokuto an amused look, “(y/n)’s journal.” 

“So like her secrets and stuff?” Bokuto says as he looks at the journal with renewed interest. 

“Something like that,” Kuroo responds slowly.

“Wait.. if that’s her journal, then shouldn’t we stay out of it? Isn’t that like… personal?”

“Oh it’s personal all right,” Kuroo slips a finger between the pages of the journal to toy with the paper.

“Kuroo,” You say, your voice barely above a whisper, “how and why do you have that?” You stare at his finger as it runs back and forth between the pages, unable to look him in the eyes – especially since you’re positive he’s already read what’s inside. 

“Well,” Kuroo starts, “the door to your bedroom was open when I got here and all your notebooks were spread out on your bed. I figured I could take a look at your notes while you were gone and find something to give you a hard time about. However… when I opened this I didn’t read what I was expecting to read. Would you care to explain?”

You could feel the heat rising in your cheeks as he spoke, your feet heavy on the floor. Your mouth suddenly went dry and felt a desperate need for a drink. Even if you wanted to move, you couldn’t. There was no point: he already read it, meaning that there was no way to get out of this situation. Whatever comes of it you’ll just have to deal and figure things out. 

“How much have you read?” You ask Kuroo, still refusing to look at him. Or Bokuto, for that matter. 

“Enough.” He says, his voice an octave lower than normal, which makes you shudder.

“Hey hey hey, wait a minute! I haven’t read anything, let me see!” Bokuto exclaims as he tries to snatch the journal out of Kuroo’s hand. 

“Woah, dude, chill! How about I just read some of it,” Kuroo suggests, and your eyes snap up to his, “out loud?”

“Oh! I like that idea!” Bokuto says before moving to settle back in on the couch behind his friend, eyes darting back and forth between you and Kuroo expectantly like a child at story time.

“How about we  _ don’t  _ do that?” You insist, though your effort is weak and Kuroo knows it. He chuckles as he flips the journal open to a random page.

“That wouldn’t be any fun,” he says darkly, and you attempt to swallow the lump that’s starting to form in the back of your throat. “Now, let’s see…” He trails off as he scans the page he opened the journal to.  _ Fuck.  _ “Ah, this is a good one:  _ Kuroo pressed me into the wall as his mouth latched onto my neck, one hand wrapped around my throat while the other finally trailed down in the direction I needed it most. He lightly traced my skin above the hem of my jeans before dipping under to slide his fingers through my wet cunt and press them into my throbbing clit _ –”

“Okay, stop!” You sigh as you bring both hands up to cover your face. You can practically hear Kuroo’s malicious grin as he flips through the journal to a new page.

“Ohh, this one is pretty good, too..  _ Bokuto’s grip tightened in my hair before he yanked it towards him, pulling my head up as he pounded into me from behind. The new position caused him to repeatedly slam into my g-spot and pull a string of moans from my mouth that were muffled by the ball gag. _

_ “Yeah, you like that?” Bokuto growled. “You like being used like this?” He tightened his grip on my hair to pull my head up higher, forcing me to look at Kuroo, who sat in front of me just watching as he slowly stroked himself. After a few moments he sat up and unclasped the gag. He didn’t say a word, only proceeded to replace the plastic ball with his cock as he gripped the side of my head _ –”

“Okay, I think that’s enough.” You manage to choke out, mustering up the courage to steal a look up from the floor behind your fingers. Kuroo is flipping through the journal again while Bokuto stares you right in the eye, his own blown wide as he processes what he just heard Kuroo read. 

“Now, the most recent one.. From today, might I add… is unfinished,” Kuroo arches an eyebrow at you in question as you continue to glance at them behind your hands. “Why is that?”

“Because.. we had to leave for dinner. And I didn’t get to finish writing it out.”

“Mmm. Well, I’d certainly love to read the ending, or you could just tell me and I’ll finish writing it for you. I’ll be sure not to leave a single detail to the imagination, just like the rest of the entries you’ve made.” 

“I…” You start to say, shifting your weight between your feet. What even was there to say? You take a deep breath as you awkwardly look around the room. You could feel their eyes burning into you as they stare, waiting for you to say something. It’s not like you ever told them you liked them. How could you? They were two of your closest friends. It might have made things awkward and ruined your friendship. You feel your hands start to shake with both anxiety and anticipation. Kuroo didn't seem the slightest bit upset or repulsed. If anything he seemed excited, and that thought alone sent goosebumps down your arms.

“(y/n)? What’s going on?” Bokuto asks quietly. 

“Are these dreams? Fantasies? Is there something you want to tell us?” Kuroo looks at you expectantly, holding the journal out in front of him. You lock eyes with him for only a split second before having to look away, heat rising back into your cheeks. He takes a deep breath and you hear him set the journal down, glancing up at it on the couch in time to see it hastily grabbed by Bokuto who proceeds to open it himself. “Actually.. Don’t answer that. I don’t need you to.” Kuroo takes a couple of steps towards you and you instinctively step away until your back meets the wall. 

Kuroo stops in front of you and slams his hand onto the wall next to your head, making you jump. He leans down into your personal space and breaks into a salacious grin. The hungry look in his eyes is enough to make your breath hitch. 

“I can figure it out on my own.” You feel his fingers ghost over your side before settling on your hip and lightly squeezing. He dips his head to the side and mouths hotly over your neck up to your ear. He gently nips the shell of your ear and you involuntarily whimper and he quietly chuckles. “And I know you won’t mind… will you?” He pulls back just enough to look you in the eyes and watch you lightly shake your head. “I thought so,” he says as his eyes flick down to your lips. 

Before you have the chance to respond, he presses his lips against yours in a slow, experimental kiss. You hesitate for a moment before kissing him back. You aren’t really sure why, nerves perhaps, but why should you? It’s only the exact moment you’ve been waiting to happen for years, and it’s finally here! You don’t waste any time attempting to steal back those lost seconds. You feel Kuroo smile against your mouth as you chase after his lips when he tries to pull away. He takes the opportunity to catch your lower lip between his teeth and gently tug on it, drawing out a quiet moan from you that he greedily swallows. The hand on your hip tightens as he licks along your lip, plunging in as soon as your lips part. 

You lift your hands up and slide them through his messy black hair, lightly tugging at the roots and making him growl. He moves his other hand from the wall to your other hip and digs his fingers in before pulling you flush against him, his erection pressing into your leg. You only part from each other when the need to breathe becomes insistent. When you look up at him, you’re met with a wide, lust-filled gaze that you’re sure matches your own. The nerves you felt before are quickly replaced with need.

Kuroo huffs out a laugh. “You have absolutely no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that.” You quirk your eyebrows in question as you take a few more seconds to catch your breath, his words sending a jolt of electricity to your core.

“Oh, really?” You ask, “And how long would that be?”

“Long enough. And I’m not the only one. I’m sure he’s eagerly watching us by now.” Kuroo offers you a knowing smirk before lowering his voice to speak. “He does like to watch, though, almost as much as he likes to be in control.” You groan at his words and he moves to start mouthing at your jaw, gently nipping at your skin before lapping over the spot with his tongue. You tilt your head to the side to give Kuroo more room and look over his shoulder, and sure enough you lock eyes with Bokuto, who is no longer sitting on the couch. 

He’s now standing just a few feet behind Kuroo, his eyes dark and full of desire as he watches his best friend ravage your throat. His lips are slightly parted so you can hear his heavy breaths as he palms the very obvious tent in his pants. You glance behind him to see the journal tossed aside, open to some random page in the middle. Being able to just make out the date on the top of the page, you remember that particular entry being all about Bokuto. Feeling a sudden surge of confidence, your lips turn up in a knowing smirk and he clenches his jaw as he grips himself tighter. 

“He’s watching, isn’t he?” Kuroo whispers against your neck, his warm breath and Bokuto’s heated gaze making you shiver. Kuroo’s left hand releases your hip and trails up your side, ghosting over your chest before settling around your neck. He grips your lower jaw and turns your head to look at him. You glance up with a hooded gaze and he slowly licks his lips at how disoriented you already look - eyes dark and slightly glazed over and lips kiss swollen. “He’ll get impatient if I don’t give him a turn, so how about we do that, hm?” He tightens his hold on your jaw to prompt you for an answer and you manage a small nod. Kuroo grins as he leans in to snag your lower lip between his teeth and suck on it for a few seconds before he pulls away from you completely and goes to lean against the back of the couch. Before you can stop it a small whine escapes you at the loss of contact. 

It doesn’t take long for Bokuto to fill that space, however; the moment the sound is out Bokuto is there to take Kuroo’s place. His golden eyes slowly rake up your body before locking with yours. He reaches up and gently but forcefully grabs your chin between his finger and thumb, which then slides up to brush against your lips before slowly pushing between them into your mouth. It was like a switch had been flipped; the flamboyant, energetic boy you’re used to is nowhere to be seen. All you see now is a man who exudes confidence and knows exactly what he wants. The playful yet heated gleam in his eye as he watches his thumb disappear makes your stomach tighten.

“You have a very wild imagination,” he says, his voice coarse, “I like that.” He tilts your head to the side before leaning in close to your ear while his other hand grips onto your thigh. “I just wish you had mentioned it sooner… I would have been more than happy to oblige.” You let out a startled gasp as he suddenly slips his hand up to grab your ass, allowing him to push his thumb further into your mouth. Bokuto nips at the soft skin just beneath your ear as he grinds his hips into yours. You groan at the feeling of his erection pressing into your pelvis and shift slightly in order to reach up and wrap your arms around his neck, but he releases his hold on your jaw to snag both wrists in his hand and pin them to the wall above your head. He pulls away from your neck with a wolfish grin and you know he has something planned.

“From what I’ve read, you seem to  _ relish  _ in the idea of being dominated... So why don’t I start by indulging you in that entry from last weekend?” Bokuto says slowly. You furrow your eyebrows at him, but all he does is quirk his own in response, his gaze burning into you as he waits for an answer.  _ You know which one.  _ You take a moment to rack your brain through the haze of arousal to what you wrote the weekend before, eyes widening when you realize what he’s talking about. _ The open page on the couch. _ You open your mouth to say something, but no words come out. You snap it shut and Bokuto chuckles, taking that as an acceptable response. 

Bokuto wastes no more time before crashing his lips against yours as if his life depended on it. You sigh into his mouth and he immediately slips his tongue in and twists it against yours. Unlike Kuroo’s, his kisses are not calm and exploratory; they’re fast-paced, persistent, and full of purpose. Kuroo’s lips are slow and sensual while Bokuto’s are hot and passionate. They’re a stark contrast to one another, but they fit so well together and the fact that you have both of them ready to devour you sends a rush of adrenaline through your veins. 

Bokuto grinds his hips forward again for a few moments before pulling himself off you entirely, pulling back as you try to chase him for another kiss, only letting your lips brush together. You open your eyes to look at him and the intensity of his gaze travels straight down between your legs. 

“Get on your knees, Baby Owl,” Bokuto says huskily. You blink up at him as he grins down at you, heat further rising up into your cheeks. He releases his grip on your wrists in favor of cupping your face in his hand, his thumb brushing over your cheek. “Aww, come on... don’t go getting all shy on me now.” Your legs nearly give out at the way he smirks at you, and before you fully realize what you’re doing, you nod and lean forward to capture his lips in a short but deep kiss. You move to leave several kisses along his jaw and down his throat to his collarbone, and you hear him heavily sigh as you crouch down, letting your hands trail down his chest and rest on his hips. You look up as he braces his hands against the wall and lightly bites his lower lip. That action gives you the last reassuring boost you need to steel yourself before sliding your hands forward to his belt in order to unfasten it. 

As you pull the leather out of the buckle, you glance past Bokuto at Kuroo, who is still watching from his spot at the couch. Leaning against it, he watches the scene unfold with a lazy smirk as he palms himself through his maroon slacks. You grin to yourself as he watches, knowing that it’s you that’s gotten them both so worked up... And not in one of your dreams. Might as well see how far you can take them, as they both seem to enjoy a good view.

You slowly lick your tongue over your lower lip as you work Bokuto’s jeans open, never breaking eye contact with Kuroo. You angle your head and toss him a half smile as your tongue settles at the corner of your mouth, flicking your eyes down to his erection in time to see it twitch. When you look back up at his face, his head is tilted back and that lazy smirk has deepened while his gaze has become almost predatory. The thought of what he may do to you sends another shockwave of excitement to your now aching core. 

You tear your eyes away from Kuroo back to the man in front of you as you push his jeans out of the way, hearing a heavy sigh above your head as you relieve some of the obvious pressure the denim was giving him. You glance up through your lashes as you firmly grip Bokuto's member through his boxers and he hisses through his teeth. You lean forward to press your lips to his length, mouthing upwards until you reach the head and tentatively press your tongue into the wet spot that's already formed on the fabric. Bokuto lets out a low groan as you apply more pressure to it and grip him tighter, lightly stroking him a couple times before pulling away to hook a finger under the waistband of his boxers and pull them down over his hips. Now that he's no longer restrained, you feel your own walls tighten at the sight only a couple inches in front of you.

After years of knowing each other and Bokuto having people stay over, you knew he was packing something good, but you weren't expecting  _ this _ . He was a little longer than average which doesn't surprise you, but you didn't realize just how  _ thick  _ he really was. His abs sculpted like a Greek god from years of training, the v line of his hips dipping down almost like a picture frame. The sight of him alone makes your mouth water. You carefully wrap your fingers around the base and realize that they don't even touch each other. You swallow hard as you hear a faint chuckle above you as you realize you had been staring.

"I take it you like what you see?" Bokuto asks smugly. Instead of responding, you quickly lean forward and wrap your lips around the head and immediately hollow out your cheeks, eliciting a gasp from the silver-haired man. "Fuck…" he breathes. You hum happily at his reaction as you bob your head lightly, taking in more of him each time you press forward and hollowing out as you pull away all while massaging him with your tongue. You use your hand to service what you have yet to take in, and feel a hand brush through your hair and lightly grip at the roots. The action pulls a small whine from you before you can stop it, which causes the grip to tighten even more.

"Oya? You like a little hair pulling, Baby Owl? I shouldn't be surprised, considering some of the things you so kindly wrote out for us." Bokuto says. You lean forward until you feel him hit the back of your throat and groan when he once again tightens his grip on your hair. When you try to pull back his hand presses you forward to keep you in place as he clicks his tongue. "Now you're just teasing… I know you can take more than that, can't you?" Bokuto pulls you off him and tilts your head up to meet his lustful gaze. You take a moment to catch your breath before nodding to him. He breaks out into a sadistic grin. "Good. Now show me." He tugs your head back down as he grips the base of his cock in his hand to direct it back to your mouth, which falls open to take him in until your nose is flush against his skin. 

You swallow around him and the moan he lets out is sinful and goes straight between your legs. You start to feel uncomfortable by how turned on you are by the two men in the room, but ignore it and clench the hand that isn't grabbing onto Bokuto's hip into a fist and press your legs together. The action elicits an amused chuckle from the raven-haired man watching.

"Bo, it seems like Chibi-chan is getting a little  _ frustrated _ . Why don't you give her what she wants already?" Kuroo says. Your eyes flit to him for a moment as they widen, his smirk unchanged, but his eyes are dark and hooded and he works himself. At some point he had undone his belt and zipper and had his hand buried in his boxers. Bokuto tugs you off just as quickly to look at you again.

"Is that so?" Bokuto drawls, and does nothing to hide the way he looks down at your thighs, licking his lips when he realizes they were pressed together. "Well, who am I to deny her then?" Bokuto shifts to grip both sides of your face in his hands and presses your head back into the wall. He just hovers in front of you for a moment, tapping your cheek to get your attention. You glance up at him and he arches an eyebrow. I _ s this really okay?  _ You smile up at him because despite the situation, he still wants to make sure you're comfortable and enjoying yourself, and it's one of the things you adore about him. You nod your head yes, and the uncertainty in his gaze is gone just as quickly as it had shown up.

He uses his thumb to press your mouth open before pressing inside straight to the back of your throat. He holds himself there a moment before slowly pulling back, leisurely thrusting back in several more times before tugging on your hair. 

"Suck." Bokuto demands. You do as he says, sucking as hard as you can and you hear him sigh, looking up to see him throw his head back just before he begins to pick up his pace. You moan as he repeatedly ruts into your throat, spurring him on further. "Yeah, you like that don't you?" He growls as he thrusts even faster, gripping your face tighter. "You like having my cock down your throat? Slutty little owl likes having her face fucked?" You keen at his words. He groans at the sound and tears begin streaking down your face as he abuses your throat. When he finally pulls off for a moment so you can breathe, you loudly gasp for air as you silently thank yourself for taming your gag reflex.

"Bo, we're trying to fuck her, not kill her," Kuroo says, his voice noticeably heavier than it was several minutes before. Bokuto pouts as he turns to look at his best friend.

"I'm not killing her! It just felt good, and besides… she likes it." They both look down at you, your hair a mess from being pulled and tear tracks decorating your face. Both their gazes drift slightly farther down before sharing the same smug smirk. At some point you let a hand drift down to pleasure yourself through your leggings for some form of friction.

"Obviously. But Chibi-chan has been so good for us so far, I say we take her to the bedroom for a little reward," Kuroo says. Bokuto grins as he leans down to grab your hands and pull you off the floor before pulling you in for a heated kiss. When he pulls away he wraps his arms around your waist and effortlessly picks you up and heads straight for his bedroom with Kuroo in tow. Once in the room Bokuto sets you down and kisses you again as Kuroo slowly shuts the door behind the three of you. A moment later Kuroo presses himself to your back, his hands settling on your hips as he leans down to press several kisses into the crook of your neck. The sigh you let out is eagerly swallowed by Bokuto pressing his tongue against yours as his hands eagerly begin to explore. The heat radiating from Kuroo's body as he firmly grinds his hips against your backside while Bokuto firmly but gently massages your breasts makes your head spin.

"Mmm, your neck tastes divine, Chibi-chan," Kuroo whispers as he pulls himself off with a wet pop to admire the harsh red mark that now decorates your skin. "I wonder what else tastes good…" One of the hands on your hip slowly glides down the front of your thigh before sliding between them to cup your sex over your leggings and presses his middle finger down suggestively. He hums as he feels the shiver that runs through your body. This thumb toys with the hem of your pants before slowly and agonizingly trailing the rest of his fingers up and underneath before continuing his teasing movements. At the same moment Bokuto slides his hands down your sides and slips his hands beneath your shirt to maneuver underneath your bra. His thumb and index fingers on both sides begin to pinch and roll your nipples as he moves to mouth at your pulse point. You bite your lip to suppress a whine as you lean your head back against Kuroo's shoulder, further exposing your skin.

You gasp at the sudden feeling of Kuroo shoving your panties aside and swiping two fingers over your folds, coating them in your arousal. However, he just as quickly removes his hand all together and you mewl at the loss of friction as you tilt your head to look at him. He looks at you a moment before plastering a seductive smirk on his lips as he slips his fingers between them to clean them of your essence. He shuts his eyes and lets out a low groan deep in his throat at your flavor, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows. He removes his fingers and immediately goes to grip your throat, fingers gripping your jaw to force you to look at him.

His face was showing a side of him you didn't know he had- lips parted in a sadistic smirk as he pants, cheeks flushed, and eyes glazed over as he greedily rakes his hazel eyes over you. Your eyes flick over to Bokuto who doesn't look much different. He backed off enough for Kuroo to grab you, but his hands continued their torturous yet delicious menstrations on your chest. His panting is just as heavy as he watches you like a hawk, eyes more intense and hungry than you've ever seen them. The intensity of their gazes only amplifies your anticipation of what might happen and sends a new powerful wave of heat to the junction between your thighs.

Bokuto suddenly breaks out into a devilish grin and moves his hands along your bra to push it down out of the way before quickly moving them to the bottom of your shirt to ruck it up over your chest. His head dives forward and he latches his mouth onto one of your nipples, still sensitive from being toyed with. You let out a wanton moan that turns into a yelp as Kuroo tightens his grip on your neck and turns your head towards him completely. He chuckles darkly at how ruddy and disheveled you already are. 

"I've imagined that flavor too many times to count, but it doesn't come close to the real thing," Kuroo says just above a whisper, his voice low and gravelly. "I need more of it." He leans in and posessively claims your lips, immediately swiping his tongue over the roof of your mouth. You begin to completely melt into him, your legs getting weak from both Kuroo and Bokuto's mouths on you making you forget how to breathe. Bokuto's left hand moves from your breast down over the swell of your ass and squeezes, pulling your hips flush against his to grind into you. You can feel his dick twitch as your groan is swallowed by the other man laying claim to your mouth. 

Kuroo pulls back to look at you, eyes lingering on your wet, kiss-swollen lips before running his tongue over his own. "Bed," he demands, looking down to Bokuto who retracts his mouth from your chest and swipes his thumb over his lower lip before smirking at his best friend, "now." Kuroo pulls himself off you and runs his fingers down your arm to grab your hand. He gently urges you to turn and face him, his other hand coming up to cup your face, thumb brushing over your cheekbone. Staring at him this close, you can clearly see the determination and need behind his hooded gaze. You just want to melt into him and his gentle but firm caress. Every place either of them touched you felt hot, but you've never felt more at ease than when you're with them. Whatever they ask you're more than willing to provide. The thought of being the one to make them feel so good only adds to your own pleasure.

Kuroo leans in just far enough to brush your lips together. His hands move to grip the bottom of your shirt and carefully pull it up over your head. As soon as it's off you set your hands on his shoulders and fully capture him in a soft kiss. You run your hands down over his chest and stomach, fingers tracing over the dips of his abs. He isn't as buff and chiseled as Bokuto, but still defined enough that girls would give you the stink eye when you were hanging out together out of jealousy, especially on summer beach days. You pull away just enough to look him in the eyes again as your fingers brush over the button at the top of his dress shirt. Slowly undoing each one, the two of you never breaking eye contact. 

The intimacy of the moment was almost overwhelming. The intensity of his gaze, the way his breath stutters when your fingers brush over newly freed skin, his short pants through parted lips that crave to mark you as his. You can hear Bokuto's heavy breaths behind you as he watches the two of you, shortly followed by the sound of his belt hitting the floor and the rustling of jeans as he undresses himself. You release a breath you weren't aware you were holding as you undo the last button of his shirt, brushing your hands over his now exposed chest to his shoulders to push the garment off. Once it's on the floor Kuroo's fingers dance over your sides and up your back, unclasping your bra and letting it fall to the floor. He wastes no more time before claiming your lips again and stepping forward to push you towards the bed. 

When your knees hit the mattress you fall back onto it, Kuroo not bothering to hide how his gaze lingers on your body as you position yourself before slowly crawling on top of you. His hands come to rest on either side of your head as you look up at him.

"You're absolutely gorgeous, Chibi-chan," he says before leaning down to lick the shell of your ear. "I could devour you… which is exactly what I'm going to do." His teeth come down on your earlobe and tug on it before dragging his lips lower, nipping and kissing as he moves. He stops for a moment when he gets to your chest to pay special attention to your nipples which are still overly sensitive from Bokuto's ravishing. When he reaches the top of your leggings he pulls back to hook his fingers in the fabric and pull them down, lifting yourself up to help remove the garment. Kuroo tosses them somewhere into the room and sets his hands on either of your knees as he sits back on his heels to admire you. "Fuck, you look so good like this.." He mutters, and you hear Bokuto let out a deep, lustful moan as he also drinks you in. 

You turn your head to look at Bokuto, but his gaze is locked between your legs as he slowly pumps himself. Your face flushes even darker at the sight of him and let out a needy whine as he reaches over to drag his thumb through your soaked folds up to your swollen clit to rub slow, lazy circles. 

"You're already so wet for us, Baby Owl…  _ fuck _ ," Bokuto says and Kuroo hums in agreement. 

"She's a needy one, isn't she? Soiling herself before we even reached the bedroom. Naughty little Chibi-chan," Kuroo says. He moves his right hand from your knee to your core and begins to trace teasing circles around your entrance with his middle finger, just shy of pushing in, making you whimper and rock your hips towards their hands. He and Bokuto both chuckle as you squirm under their fingers. 

"So needy," Kuroo whispers as he and Bokuto both pull their digits away. Kuroo smirks as you whine from the loss of contact and moves to position himself on his stomach, draping your legs over his shoulders. He looks up at you through his lashes as he kisses your inner left thigh, holding your gaze as he moves up towards the junction of your hip and nips at the skin there. You suck in a harsh breath at the brief lick of pain on sensitive skin before he tongues over it. He pulls back to look at you more directly, his smirk deepening. "Itadakimasu," he enunciates slowly as he leans down and licks a languid stripe over your sex before latching onto your clit. You moan shamelessly as your hands shoot down to grab his hair. 

"Oh shit," you gasp, throwing your head back onto the bed. He swirls his tongue around the swollen bud, humming whenever he feels your legs twitch. Every so often he dips his tongue down to lick at your entrance, making a point to slip his tongue in and draw out shamefully lewd sounds you weren't even aware you could make. 

"You like when I tongue fuck you, baby?" Kuroo says against your skin, "Oh, I know you do, you get wetter every time I lick you clean.  _ So fucking wet. _ " He moves a hand from your hip and smacks the side of your ass. You whine and bite your lip, finally looking down to see his lips hovering just above your slick hole. He smacks you harder a second time when you don't respond, causing you to yelp. You can feel yourself getting slicker at the action. "Answer me, Chibi-chan."

"Yes, god yes," you croak, and he chuckles darkly. 

"That's what I thought. My little tongue slut." He growls as he dives back down without warning and licks his tongue in as far as he can, bringing his thumb up to press into your throbbing clit.

"Fuck, Kuroo!" You shout, and you hear Bokuto curse under his breath off to your side. You look over to him and nearly cum at the sight of him. At some point he had sat himself in the chair by his desk to continue pleasuring himself as he watches his best friend go down on you. He’s impossibly hard, harder than he had been out in the living room with his cock in your mouth. His eyes are glued to where you were being devoured, his eyes completely clouded over and hungry. Kuroo did say he was a voyeur. He drags his thumb over the tip as his eyes dart up to your face, hissing through his teeth when he sees you watching him. He smiles then, standing up and stalking over to you. 

"Let's put that mouth back to good use, yeah?" Bokuto says as he kneels just above your head. "I'd love to hear what other pretty noises you'll make with my cock shoved down your throat." You moan loudly as he tilts your head back and slides the tip of his dick against your lips. A moment later you open your mouth willingly, letting your tongue fall out and relax your throat to accept his offering. He slowly slides in until his hips are flush to your face. "That's a good girl…" he mutters. He gently wraps a hand over your throat as he pulls halfway out before thrusting back in. You swallow around him causing him to grunt and swear under his breath. He begins to pick up his pace. 

"That's it, Baby Owl, take it all in. Swallow it down." He growls as he goes to wrap his other hand around your throat. "Fuck, I can feel your throat bulging under my hands, baby…  _ Shit… _ You're so fucking sexy." You begin to hum, feeling proud of yourself for working him up so much, but quickly turns into a muffled moan as Kuroo suddenly slips two fingers inside you and immediately curls them into your sweet spot. 

"So pretty for us, Chibi-chan. You take Bo so well. Such a pretty little cockslut for him, aren't you?" 

Bokuto slips himself out of your mouth for a moment so you can respond. "Yes," you gasp, taking in as much air as your lungs will hold. Kuroo replies by pressing his fingertips harder against your bundle of nerves, dragging out a downright sinful sound to fill the hot room. 

"Ah fuck," Bokuto groans as he reaches down to pinch one of your nipples as he slides himself back into your open, waiting mouth. Kuroo suckles and nips at your overly pert bud as he works his fingers in your cunt, eventually adding a third, scissoring and curling them against your walls. Soon you feel that intense, tight heat pooling in your stomach and you groan loudly around Bokuto's dick as he continues to rut into your throat. Your legs start to spasm every time Kuroo swipes his tongue over your bundle of nerves, letting both men know you're close. You can feel Kuroo smirk against you as he suddenly picks up his pace, fucking you with his fingers and attacking your clit with his tongue. Bokuto grunts loudly as he also picks up his pace slightly, moving to keep time with the thrusting of Kuroo's fingers.

"Come on, Chibi-chan," Kuroo croons against your slick skin, "cum for us. I know you want to." You let out a strangled moan around Bokuto as he tightens his grip around your neck.

"Now, Baby Owl," Bokuto demands, suddenly pulling out of your mouth as Kuroo presses hard into your g-spot and sucks harshly on your clit. " _ Cum. _ " Your mouth falls open as you shout, your orgasm sending white hot heat flashing through your body. You arch your back off the bed as it washes over you, vision blurring as you see stars. You barely hear Kuroo curse under his breath as your walls grip his fingers like a vice. You settle back on the bed after a few moments as you start to come down from your high, vision clearing as you feel Kuroo slowly remove his fingers and you whimper from the sudden empty feeling. 

Kuroo grins as he snakes back up your body, immediately crashing his lips against yours. You can taste yourself on him and you weakly groan, giving him the opportunity to lick into your mouth. He pulls back after a moment to smirk down at you. 

"Don't think that we're through with you yet, Chibi-chan. We're just getting to the good part." Kuroo says as he leans down to claim your lips one more time before sitting back up and looking at his best friend. Bokuto flashes him a devilish, playful grin.

"What, are you not gonna give my dick any attention tonight, too? I know you want to. You always want to." Bokuto says knowingly, and Kuroo's face flushes. He opens his mouth to respond, but snaps it shut when Bokuto quirks an eyebrow, challenging him to deny it. 

"Wait… what…" you start, looking back and forth between the two men. 

"Oh, that's right, she doesn't know, does she?" Bokuto says, not breaking eye contact with Kuroo. "Do you want to tell her who I had screaming my name in here the other night, or should I?" Your mouth falls open as you look at Kuroo, whose face is beet red and now looking anywhere but the bed. 

"This isn't about  _ you _ , Bo." Kuroo grumbles, adjusting himself on the bed to try and hide his erection that's still covered by unzipped slacks and boxers, but not before you catch the way it pulses at Bokuto's words.

"Oh…" you whisper, and Bokuto chuckles above you.

"No, it's not," he says simply. He nudges you to sit up so he can adjust himself on the bed and then beckons you over with his finger. The motion is so simple yet incredibly seductive, and you can't help but whimper as you crawl over to straddle him. His hands immediately grasp onto your hips and squeeze appreciatively as he grinds his length up against your core. You steady your hands on his biceps as you drop your head to his shoulder with a heavy sigh. You grind down to meet him halfway as he moves again and hisses at the friction. 

"Fuck, that feels good," Bokuto says, a breathy moan following suit, "but you know what would feel better?" He turns his head slightly to brush his lips against your ear, his hot breath sending goosebumps down your spine. "If I stuffed you with my cock and fucked you until you can't walk straight." You moan loudly at his words as he reaches a hand over to his nightstand to open the drawer, pulling out a couple condoms. You reach out a hand to grab his wrist, pulling it back to your body as you lift your head up to look at him. He lifts an eyebrow in question. 

"I don't want them," you say quietly, "I want to feel you." Bokuto's eyes darken as you speak, and Kuroo sucks in a sharp breath behind you.

"Fucking hell," Kuroo breathes. Bokuto leans in quickly, snagging your lips in a lighting-hot kiss. You hear the sound of Kuroo's slacks being tossed aside, followed by his boxers before joining the two of you on the mattress. He presses himself flush against you, his erection pressing into your lower back as he sneaks his hands around your chest to massage your breasts. You press back into him and sigh into Bokuto's mouth, which he immediately takes advantage of to push into your mouth. Kuroo presses several kisses over your shoulder blades before resting his forehead against the nape of your neck. 

"You sure you don't want to use them, Chibi-chan?" He asks. You break away from Bokuto's mouth and take several deep breaths as he moves down to your neck, gently massaging your thighs with his hands as he ruts against your ass. All the heat they're radiating against you, the touches, the kisses, the caresses are all slowly making you lose your mind. 

"I'm sure," you say, "please, I can't take it anymore… I need you." Bokuto freezes in his actions, a low growl escaping him while Kuroo lets out a heavy breath through clenched teeth, his hands squeezing tighter around your breasts. He looks over your shoulder at Bokuto.

"Move, Kou, I'm taking her first." Kuroo says firmly. Bokuto watches him for a moment before nodding.

"Fine," he agrees, his voice low and sultry. Kuroo moves away from you so you have space to climb off Bokuto's lap, who then slides towards the edge of the bed and Kuroo goes to occupy the space he just left. Kuroo grabs your hand and pulls you on top of him before slowly rubbing his hands up and down the tops of your thighs. He tilts his head up to steal a quick, chaste kiss before gripping your hips and lifting up to position you over him. 

"You ready, baby?" He breathes against your lips. You nod, and he moves one hand to grip the base of his length to line himself up. Slowly, he pushes your hips down and you let him, the two of you hissing at the sensation of the head pushing past your entrance. "Ah,  _ shit, _ " he groans as he throws his head back, “ _ you’re so fucking tight.”  _ You continue lowering your hips carefully, your walls stretching to accommodate him. He isn't as girthy as Bokuto, but he's definitely longer by at least an inch, maybe even two. The fact that you get to have both of them makes your mouth water and your walls clamp around Kuroo's cock as your hips press flush against his. He grunts at the sensation and looks at you, his signature smirk creeping its way back onto his face. He grips your hips tightly as he lifts you back up, almost pulling you all the way off before slamming you back down. 

"Fuck!" You shout, grabbing onto his shoulders to steady yourself. Kuroo turns his head to press kisses to your ear and neck as he repeats the action, pulling out teasingly slow and ramming back in. Each time he bottoms out you release some kind of wanton and  _ loud  _ sound from your lips right into his ear like an erotic song. His hands slide backwards from your hips to your ass and firmly grabs as much of you as he can before continuing his tantalizing pace. The feeling of him finally filling you after so many nights just imagining it didn't even compare to your dreams. The real thing was so, so much more satisfying and you never wanted it to stop. You start to grind your hips down when he moves, bringing them down on his harder, a choked sob filling the room. Kuroo swears under his breath and slowly releases his tight hold on your skin. Eventually you’re fucking yourself onto him all on your own.

"Ah, fuck yeah, baby, that's it… impale yourself on my cock. Show me how much you want it… fuck," Kuroo murmurs. His encouragement fuels your adrenaline and need for release, so you move upright and increase your pace. Your thighs start to tremble with fatigue, but the pleasure exceeds the pain, so the burning in your muscles is barely noticeable. You lean back slightly further, bracing your hands on his legs behind you as you sink down onto his length. The slight change in angle made his cock brush up against that sweet spot and you all but scream at the sensation of electric pleasure shooting through your body. Bokuto audibly curses at your back and you can feel his eyes burning into you, watching Kuroo’s length disappear into your sopping wet heat. Kuroo breathily chuckles as he moves to grip your hips again, fingers gorging in hard enough to leave finger-shaped bruises. 

"There it is…" He says. He holds you in place for a moment, halting your movements and you look at him in confusion. He plasters a sardonic smirk on his face as he shifts underneath you, holding you high enough so that the head of his cock is the only thing still inside. Without warning, he pushes his hips up off the bed and sets a brutal pace, pistoning up into you without a second thought. With the angle he holds you in, he keeps thrusting into that glorious bundle of nerves until you can't even form a coherent thought, reducing you to a babbling mess. He moves one hand in front of you and starts to rub circles over your sensitive clit with his thumb, turning your babbles into a string of mewls and whimpers. Just as quickly as he started, Kuroo stops thrusting up into you and pulls you down against his hips to grind into him. You cry out in vexation before tossing a glare at him. 

"Just give me a moment, Chibi-chan," Kuroo snickers, his heavy breaths filling the hot space between you, "I'm not done ruining you yet." 

"Far from it, Baby Owl," Bokuto chimes in, his loud pants filling the rest of the empty air in the room, "you'll be properly wrecked by the time we're done." He pauses a moment, groaning as he strokes himself to the raunchy scene in front of him. "You are so fucking sexy, you know that? Watching Kuroo fuck you, the way your eyes roll into the back of your head in pleasure… god, I could watch you all fucking day. But, I think I'd rather join in on the fun." Bokuto locks eyes with Kuroo, lips turning up in a mischievous smirk. "What do you think, Kuroo? You think she could take us both at the same time?"

"Oya?" Kuroo's eyes flick over to yours to see how you react to Bokuto's preposition. You just stare back at him, eyes blown wide and lips parted as you try to catch your breath. You don't have the energy to respond, but just the thought of having these two men on either side of you filling you to the brim and making you feel so incredibly whole sends an entirely new sensation through your body. Sure, you had dreamt and written about it so it's certainly crossed your mind, but having the chance to actually experience it is enough to make your mind short circuit. Kuroo licks his lips as he watches your eyes completely glaze over in lust, and he doesn't break eye contact as he responds to his best friend. "There's only one way to find out." Kuroo suddenly brings a hard hand down onto your ass and you release a strangled cry, the angry red mark quickly soothed by Bokuto's large hand as he settles behind you. 

His breath ghosts over your neck as he speaks in a low husky tone. "Hey, hey, hey, Baby Owl… you ready to be double stuffed?" You bite your lip and whine in response, resting your head back against his shoulder, Kuroo slowly beginning to move again. Bokuto hums against your ear as he pops open a bottle of lube he must have snagged from his drawer at some point, a moment later sliding a wet finger down to where Kuroo is lazily thrusting into you. He runs his finger against your stretched folds, Kuroo hissing at the feeling of also being touched. Bokuto grins at him over your shoulder before leaning back into your space.

"You sure about this, Baby Owl? You can still say no," Bokuto whispers. His finger is still running over your taut skin, waiting for an answer before pressing it in alongside Kuroo's length. You're more than grateful that the two men with you are so attuned to your comfort and well being. Even when they're trying their best to hold back, they still want you to be completely comfortable. By the way they're breathing, the way their muscles are strained, faces slightly furrowed in concentration- you can tell they're fighting hard against their want to just take you hard and fast. Of course, you wouldn't mind if they did, not in the slightest. However, since it was your first time together and there hasn't been any talk about what would be okay and not okay to do, they want to be careful so that you feel safe and it's as pleasurable for you as possible. The action makes your heart melt, and you sigh as you look at the dual-haired man pressed against you. The sincerity in his gaze makes you relax into him, warmth flowing throughout your body.

"I'm sure," you promise him, "please, Koutaro, I need you inside me too." His golden eyes spark to life as his first name drips from your lips like honey, and he practically whimpers. With an open-mouth kiss to your shoulder, he slowly and carefully begins to press his middle finger inside against Kuroo's cock, who stills to let him in. You hiss at the burning feeling as you stretch to accommodate both the digit and Kuroo' member, but it's not unbearable. Bokuto took the liberty to make sure he was slick enough, and slow to ensure he doesn't hurt you, so the burning just feels as if it had been a while since you last slept with anyone. Before you realize it, his finger was all the way in, but both men remain still so you can adjust. 

"Move," you croak, "god, please move…" Both men let out shaky breaths as they slowly oblige, Bokuto pressing his finger in time with Kuroo's languid thrusts. As they work you open, it becomes easier for them to move and so they pick up their pace. After a little while and making sure you're comfortable, they slow back down so Bokuto can work in a second finger. They pleasure you in the same slow fashion, carefully stretching and scissoring you open. Bokuto continues peppering your neck and shoulder with kisses while Kuroo lavishes your swollen bud with skilled fingers, kissing over your chest and toying with your nipples with his tongue. The intensity of the moment made your mind cloudy, the only thoughts being of Bokuto and Kuroo; how they kiss you, touch you, speak to you. Every little thing they do sends you into a frenzy, heat radiating across your skin like a wildfire. 

When Bokuto starts to press in a fourth finger, insisting on it to be safe, Kuroo stops moving all together to let Bokuto work his digits. You relish in the burning feeling, welcoming it. Once all four fingers are in he slowly starts to move them, stretching you to accommodate his own girthy length. You look at his face as he bites his lower lip, watching and feeling his best friend finger you against him. A whimper bubbles up from your chest and his eyes snap up to yours.

"Tetsuro," you whine, and you watch as his eyes dilate at the sound of his first name being said with such need. He immediately understands what you want and very slowly begins to move, mimicking Bokuto's finger thrusts. The sensation of Bokuto's fingers and Kuroo's cock provides slight, constant pressure against your sensitive bundle of nerves and the feeling in addition to their teasingly slow movements is slowly driving you insane. 

" _ Oh my god,"  _ you choke out, voice hoarse from the abuse to your throat and the loud noises you've been chanting since you all started, "please, please,  _ please…" _

"What do you need, Chibi-chan?" Kuroo croons against the junction of your throat.

"Tell us what you want, Baby Owl. Use your words." Bokuto adds, resting his forehead between your shoulder blades. With arousal and need taking over your entire existence, you respond immediately. 

"I want you to fuck me. I need to feel you both…  _ right now _ ." Kuroo immediately grips your chin between his thumb and index finger and pulls you into a rough kiss, tongue snaking in to dominate your mouth while Bokuto lets out an animalistic growl, thrusting his fingers in several more times as he gorges his other hand into your skin. He absolutely relishes in the way you melt into him from the slightest touches and keen from his words. You figured on your own that he was most certainly the dominant type, but the way he's presented himself since reading your journal by far exceeds your expectations. Especially since you know he's holding back. Kuroo is also undeniably dominant, you knew that since the day you met him. He just has a different type of dominant personality. Kuroo is more seductive and sultry while Bokuto is commanding and persistent, a stark contrast to his flamboyant personality. However, seeing him immediately back down under Bokuto's commanding presence sent a whole new sensation of curiosity and arousal through you. 

Bokuto removes his fingers suddenly in favor of grabbing the lube, gathering a generous amount in his hand to stroke over thick length. Kuroo continues to push into your mouth as he slightly adjusts himself to make his upward thrusts easier. You feel a gentle but firm hand press between your shoulders, pushing you forwards until you're holding your upper body up with your arms on the mattress, Kuroo laying down underneath you. He smirks up at you as you gasp when you feel Bokuto press against your slick entrance as Kuroo pulls part of the way out and you whine at the loss. 

Kuroo huffs out a laugh. "Still so  _ needy _ … don't worry, baby, you're about to feel more than full. Just let us take care of you." Your breath hitches and lips part in a silent moan as Bokuto finally begins to push himself in. Despite all the prepping they did beforehand, the burn of your walls stretching to fit both men is intense. It hurts, but not as much as you were expecting it to and your eyes drift shut, your brows furrowing in concentration. The tip is barely inside, but you already feel more full than you ever have before. The burning feeling is almost welcoming, the pressure against your core increasing with every centimeter, and you need more of it. Bokuto presses in agonizingly slow to lessen the pain, but all you want is for him to shove himself in and give you the full, tight feeling that your body craves. 

Kuroo carefully sneaks a hand between the two of you to press his thumb back into your clit, drawing out a broken whine. The further in Bokuto goes, the more Kuroo's member presses against that sweet spot and it takes everything in you not to cum at the feeling alone. And he's only halfway inside. 

"How are you doing, Chibi-chan? Give me a color, okay?" Kuroo says, brushing several strands out of your face. You open your eyes to look at him, taking a few seconds to let your vision adjust. Bokuto stops at that, waiting and listening for your response, though you can feel his thighs shaking and know he's doing everything he can to not just ram himself the rest of the way in. Even though you three have yet to talk and come up with safe words, Kuroo takes it upon himself to revert to the basic color status system to check up on you. You blink at him a couple times in surprise, since it isn't something you were expecting to hear, but you appreciate the thought immensely. Your two favorite boys are still trying to make you feel as good and safe as possible, the concern radiating from Kuroo's gaze and likely Bokuto's as well only makes you love them both more. 

"Green," you croak, pressing your hips back slightly to try and push them in further, both hissing at the sudden increase in friction. "Koutaro, please! I can take it." You push back against them again to get your point across. Bokuto grunts and grips your hips tighter, giving in and pushing forward with more force, quickly bottoming out. The burn made you gasp, but it was drowned out by the intense feeling of being truly full, the intense pressure making your head swim and stars dimly dance across your vision

" _ Oh god, _ " you moan as you clamp down hard around them.

"Ah, fuck," Kuroo drawls, hand fisting in your hair and nails leaving crescent scratches on your thigh.

"God damn…" Bokuto breathes, vice gripping your hips, not daring to move yet. "This is…" 

"Move," You say, and Bokuto lets out a shaky breath.

"Are you-"

" _ Move,"  _ you say again, need dripping from your voice like molasses. Bokuto clenches his jaw and Kuroo snarls before both men begin to move at roughly the same time. If you could make time stop, this is when you would do it. The feeling of them both pulling out before driving back in, one just before the other, sends fireworks through your body. Every nerve ending, every sense in your body is being sent into overdrive, goosebumps erupting over every inch of exposed skin. The intensity of pleasure the pulsing pressure is giving you is almost too much, especially since you're still sensitive from the mind blowing orgasm they just gave you. You're overstimulated in the most delicious way, the heat in your gut coiling tighter than you've ever felt it, the addition of Kuroo's teasing fingers over your clit sending additional jolts of pleasure through your veins. Suddenly Kuroo digs his heels into the mattress and picks up his pace, thrusting up hard and fast. 

"Tetsuro!" You scream, but he keeps going, turning your shouts into broken cries, the force from Bokuto's own thrusts pressing him even harder against your overstimulated nerves, causing your vision to go nearly blank.

"That's it, Chibi-chan… scream my name. I want the neighbors to hear you. I want them to know who's making you feel so fucking good, yeah?" 

Bokuto chuckles darkly. "Don't go forgetting about me, bro. There's two of us here to make her scream." Bokuto leans over and wraps a hand around your throat to pull your back flush against his chest as both boys continue their movements. He wraps his other hand around your body to your lower abdomen and splays his hand across it before pressing down to create an even harder, constant pressure against your walls. 

"Koutaro!" You scream, but the sound is cut short by his fingers tightening on either side of your neck, sending light spots into your field of vision and intensifying your pleasure. 

"Now that's what I like to hear," Bokuto practically purrs into your ear, pressing his hand harder against your stomach and he snaps his hips into you. "We better have a noise complaint to deal with later, Baby Owl…" He snaps his hips again. "Otherwise we didn't make you scream loud enough." Again. 

Kuroo licks his lips, smirk still plastered to his face. "If you're not showing how sore you are when you walk across campus tomorrow," he sits up and immediately latches his mouth to your collarbone and bites at it to leave a fresh bruise, "well… let's just hope that isn't the case, Chibi-chan. Don't hold back on me, show us your pretty voice."

"Sing us a song, Baby Owl," Bokuto adds, glancing at his best friend and donning an identical smirk. He suddenly removes his hand from your stomach and grabs the back of Kuroo's head to pull him into a searing kiss. Your eyes widen as you watch, Bokuto's hold on you keeping your head in place. Their movements still for a moment as they lick into each other's mouths fighting for dominance, Kuroo soon pulling away with Bokuto's lip between his teeth. 

"Holy shit," you murmur, and they both cast smug looks at you. Kuroo leans back down onto the bed and Bokuto pushes you back down. 

"Time to sing baby," Bokuto says, and without another word they both relentlessly start driving into you. It's almost as if they simultaneously started siphoning all the air from your lungs; you throw your head back to do what they ask, but no sound comes out. The only thing that registers in your mind is how good you feel, the heat boiling up in your core, the trembling in your legs from kneeling on the bed for so long. You drop your head onto Kuroo's chest as they continue their assault. Bokuto reaches under you and applies pressure to your sensitive bud again, pulling you right to the edge. Both of them are there with you, as their thrusts start becoming more erratic. 

"Come on, Baby Owl," Bokuto pants into your ear, "sing for us."

" _ Cum, Chibi-chan,"  _ Kuroo orders, and that's what sends you over the edge. You scream their names, followed by a string of mewls and whimpers, your walls gripping them like a vice as white hot pleasure flashes through your body and clouding your vision. The two boys follow suit, offering a few more thrusts before stilling, a combination of your name and curses falling from their lips as they paint your walls with their release. The three of you stay connected for a moment longer before fatigue takes over your body and you slump forwards against Kuroo, who immediately wraps his arms around you in comfort. He kisses the top of your head and slips a hand into your hair. 

"You did so well for us, Chibi-chan," he praises. You hum in response as a lazy smile creeps onto your face. Bokuto runs a soothing hand over your back as he slowly pulls out, wincing at the sensitivity. Carefully climbing off the bed, he looks down at you for a moment and smiles gently. 

"I'll go grab a towel," he says before slipping on a pair of sweatpants from his dresser and bounding out the door to the bathroom. Kuroo watches him leave and shakes his head before looking back at you to lightly shake your shoulders.

"Hey, you gotta let me up for a second so I can pull out," he chuckles. You grunt in response, but slowly lift yourself off him as best you can with what little strength you have left and he slips out, both of you hissing at the feeling. You flop back down onto the bed next to him and he immediately pulls you back into his arms. Bokuto comes bouncing back into the room shortly after carrying a couple of towels, a cool rag, a bottle of aspirin, some aloe gel, and a few bottles of water. 

He sets the water and painkillers on the nightstand and hands one of the towels to Kuroo who sits up and proceeds to clean you off between your legs, and you let him. The fatigue has washed over you completely and you feel the need to just fall asleep, but you fight it. You sigh as they both rub the gel onto the red marks decorating your skin and wipe your face with the rag. Kuroo reaches over to the nightstand and hands you a bottle, which you happily take. You move to sit up so you can drink as Kuroo saunters over to Bokuto's dresser to steal a pair of sweats for himself. He rummages through another drawer for a moment before tossing a t-shirt over to you to put on. 

"Oi," Kuroo says as you tug the shirt over your head, "what even is that journal, anyways? I mean, I know what's  _ in  _ it, but why do you have it in the first place?" You freeze in your actions, one arm halfway through the sleeve, your face once again turning beet red. Kuroo chuckles at the sight of your embarrassment and Bokuto starts to laugh. 

"You look like a tomato!" Bokuto says, and you toss him a glare which only makes him laugh more. "But really though," he says after a moment, "what is it?" You look back and forth between the two men who watch you expectantly. You sheepishly look down to your lap and rub your hand over your neck.

"Well… I started keeping dream journals in high school, and that one is specifically for more… well, erotic stuff?" You say with a nervous laugh.

Kuroo scoffs, looking at you with surprised amusement. "So you have a wet dream journal?" 

"Kinky." Bokuto says, jumping when you elbow him. He runs his hand over the spot you nudged him before he stalls, as if his brain were lagging and just caught up to the conversation. "Wait, so you've been having these dreams since high school?" You huff out a laugh before slightly nodding your head.

"Yeah… but Kuroo was right earlier, they're not just dreams either. I just write the more personal stuff that comes to mind, so I guess you could say some of them are fantasies.. that journal in particular is kind of new though." 

"There's more than one?" Bokuto exclaims, excitement evident on his face. Just by looking at him you know he's more than curious to know what's inside the other four journals you have of them two. 

"Well I'll be damned," Kuroo sighs. "You should have said something a lot sooner, Chibi-chan. We could have settled this a long time ago."

"Yeah, well… if you hadn't liked me the same way, what then? Things would have probably gotten awkward and we may not have been able to stay friends.." You trail off. 

"I suppose you have a point, that could have been possible. But we both do, so I guess things worked out in your favor." Kuroo smiles at you as he walks back to the bed and sits down next to you. He tucks a loose strand of hair behind your ear, face furrowing in thought. "But I think this means we also have a lot to discuss now." You look at him and open your mouth to speak, but Bokuto chuckles before you get the chance. You and Kuroo both turn to look at him and are met with that devilish, playful gleam in his eyes. 

"It also means we have a lot of  _ time _ to make up for," he says, wiggling his eyebrows. You roll your eyes at him, but can't help but smile at his childish enthusiasm. 

"I guess it does."

**Author's Note:**

> BOKUROO BRAINROT AHHH. Gah I love these two goofballs so, SO much and I've been head-empty-only-BoKuroo for WEEKS so I just couldn't pass up the opportunity. I was blushing and sweating and running laps while writing this. Whew! I hope I made some good impressions and I'm excited to jump into more events in the future!! Let me know what y'all think in the comments and drop a Kudos! I love love feedback, it really helps keep me going! Thanks y'all <3


End file.
